Here Comes the Snake
by Duoloopo
Summary: Duo's up to something, though the others, except for maybe Wufei, don't notice. The snake will tempt again, the forbidden fruit is so close.


**HERE COMES THE SNAKE**

I don't own Gundam Wing! Nor do I make any money by doing this!

The song is Cherry Poppin Daddie's 'Here Comes the Snake.' And no, I don't own that either.

WARNINGS - Implied yaoi.

A/N - Enjoy.

* * *

Duo Maxwell stood from the couch, his almost four foot braid trailing behind him as he bid the two other boys goodnight. He didn't waste any time reaching the bottom of the stairs. Looking them up, he remembered with a mischievous grin, his mission for the night. He leaned against the right side of the railing and took the stairs slowly, one at a time.

_Here comes the snake and he circles your leg_

Making sure the other two boys still sharing a blanket in the living room didn't notice his intent, he gently tugged his collared shirt from his pants. At the mid point on the stairs, he grabbed the collar around his neck and pulled at the tie he wore, tugging it undone in a normal manner. The tie dropped from his hanging hand, landing on the fifth stair from the top.

_He's come to play and make your body parts shake baby_

Looking over his shoulder at the tie on the stairs, Duo let his hand slide sensually over the smooth railing, only to have it fall off lazily as the railing ended. A small, almost indiscernible, laugh escaped from between his lips.

_He comes swervin' down your hall _

He stepped to the left a few feet and leaned over the railing of the landing. Spotting the two boys uncurling from the couch, with much less clothes on than he had left them with, his hands clenched the rail.

_It'll feel so good when he gives it his all_

Knuckles whitening at the sight below him, he watched as two boys peeled off their remaining clothes, one of them bending between the others legs. Duo whipped around, taking note of his heavy breathing, and the fact that he was slumped against the railing. He blood coursed through his fingers and other appendages, lighting his eyes on fire.

_He's like a jail and you need an escape_

There was a faint noise from in front of him, an open door to one of the three upstairs rooms shedding the only light in the dark hallway. Stepping away from the railing, Duo once again grabbed his collar at the neck, this time popping a button undone. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, they came open. He rolled his shoulders, letting his shirt fall over his taut shoulders towards the floor.

_Want you to come get a file in your cake_

Leaving a trail was his warning, so he left the shirt crumpled at the opening of the hallway before stepping casually into the darkness, guided by the light. Stopping outside the opened door, Duo glanced in to see the back of a black hair covered head. That head jerked so subtly, Duo almost missed the slanted black eyes catching him half naked.

_I know he did you wrong _

However, Duo hardly misses anything. He stepped into the room with one foot, knocking the door open more. The band that held his braid together quickly found his hands as he pulled it out in one tug. The eyes watching him settled into a glare causing Duo to become bold. Turning to leave, which purposefully showed the bulge at the front of his pants, Duo tossed the band into the room and onto the bed where the owner of the eyes perched.

_And I'm here to give you what you wanted all along_

The door across from the one he just left belonged to him. His room, his sanctuary. The place he went when nothing went right; when everything went right. Nothing had happened yet tonight and Duo passed it without a glance back. His eyes were fixated on the door at the end of the hall, the one furthest away.

_Here comes the snake_

The sound of muffled moans reached his ears from downstairs. Then the slight pitter patter of excited feet and the hollow click of a door closing signaled to Duo that the two boys downstairs had 'retired' from the living room and wouldn't be out until late tomorrow morning. Slipping out of his overly loud shoes and leaving them in between the lighted room and the bathroom, Duo continued.

_Yes, I believe but I'd rather not pray_

His fingers slid through long strands of chestnut hair, attempting to untangle 'the beast' as it was called around this house. The mission was going smoothly and Duo wanted to be at his best so, taking a detour, he passed into the bathroom. After the light was flicked on, and the door shut so as to not alert anyone to his advances by the fan, Duo found his most important tool. His brush.

_What I believe in, I'd rather not say, baby_

Duo slumped over the sink, languidly brushing at the mass falling from his head. Deeming himself 'good enough,' Duo turned off the light before opening the door quietly and stepping into the dark once more. He pulled off his socks with his feet as he waited for his eyes to adjust.

_Did your God show you the door?_

With his new eyes, Duo made a path towards the door, stopping short of reaching for the knob. Suddenly, he felt like he was being watched, and he turned just in time to see dark eyes disappear as the door before the bathroom, closed and the only light in the hallway vanished.

_Well, I'm here to eat your apple to the core_

Perfect. Rubbing his hands down his stomach to his belt buckle, he pulled at the leather before passing it free from the belt loops. His pants hung dangerously low then, though his hands that had just lowered the leather to the ground, found the button and zipper. Doing a sexy swing of the hips to loosen the pants, Duo let them drop before reaching for the doorknob and turning.

_Here comes the snake_

The door opened, and the grin on Duo's lips twitched into something bigger, but still just as mischievous, at the sight of Heero Yuy cross legged on his bed, in nothing but boxers, an equally mischievous grin on his lips. Duo merely stepped out of the pants and into the room, closing the door behind him. A faint click was heard as the door was locked and Duo shot his gaze once more to the boy cleverly waiting on the bed.

"_I'm comin' to get ya."_


End file.
